Princeton Separations, Inc.'s objective is to develop a rapid, simple, inexpensive and yet, sensitive fluorescence polarization immunoassay system which can be used in the doctor's office to monitor drugs and hormones in the sera of a patient during his visit. The fluorescence polarization immunoassay system can detect analytes in sera in the microgram per milliliter to subnanogram per milliliter range with a procedure which requires less than five minutes. The system is a homogeneous assay yet overcomes the limitations of fluorescence immunoassay measurements with the use of special probes and the elimination of non-specific binding of probes and analytes. Princeton Separations, Inc. has aimed to show three analytes (diphenylhydantoin, thyroxine, and digoxin) can be detected in sera with co efficients of variation of less than 10% with a dedicated, inexpensive and simple fluorescence polarization instrument suited for the doctor's office. No physical separation or pretreatment of sera is required. The successful completion of these goals will help satisfy the national need for non-hospital drug monitoring for the increasing population of older Americans.